


My only exception

by SamBK



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), trishica - Fandom
Genre: Alternative Scene, F/F, Season 3, Season 3 Spoilers, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamBK/pseuds/SamBK
Summary: [SPOILER SEASON 3]Jessica stop Trish from killing Salinger.





	My only exception

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Satisfied with the final of the last season? Absolutely not!  
> Fanfiction takes place in 3x12, before Trish kills Salinger.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so sorry for mistakes, english it's not my first language! I tried my best, hope you'll like it

"Trish, what are you doing?"  
Jessica had just climbed to the roof of the prison. Salinger was right: that kind of faith never goes away.  
Now was the time to face her.  
"Stand aside, this story ends today." Trish replied, ready to attack her.  
"At least on this we agree! I told you it was over."  
"He won't be until he dies."  
"He'll go to jail forever, you don't need to kill him." she tried to make her reason.  
"Prison is not enough! He must pay! A life for a life."  
"No, Trish, that's not how it works." She replied.  
"You killed Kilgrave, why can't I kill this piece of shit?"  
"Because it will change you forever. You're already different from the Trish I knew, I won't let the damage be irreversible."  
Those words had hit her but she didn't show it "not needing you anymore to protect me, is it a negative change? You're not happy about not having to save me every time there's a new type bad?"  
"And yet here I am to protect you from the biggest bullshit of your life!"  
"You always have to be a hero, Jess, aren't you?" she mocked her.  
"It was you who wanted me like this. You always told me to use my powers to do good!"  
"Do you call it doing good to protect a murderer?"  
"I don't protect him, I save you."  
"Trying to stop me is not saving me."  
"Yes it is. Maybe you don't see it now but it is."  
"Okay, then try it," she said, punching her a blow that Jessica had promptly avoided, had immediately imitated the gesture but her result was better. Trish had landed on the other side of the roof.  
"You can't beat me, Trish, you know it."  
She had risen from the ground "well let's find out" she had run against her with such speed that Jessica had barely seen her arrive, and this had cost her a fall to the ground.  
"I can beat you at speed, Jess." she said looking down on her.  
"But not in force," the brunette replied, grabbing Trish by the legs and landing her. She had taken the opportunity to block her by straddling her.  
Trish stirred, quickly moving her legs and hands like a trapped cat.  
"Fuck stop it!" Jessica screamed annoyed by those gestures.  
She clamped her wrists with her hands, chaining her arms over his head "that's enough now."  
Trish tried to hit her with the head "are you fucking serious?" asked Jessica before giving her a headpiece strong enough to knock her unconscious.

 

Trish had woken up and moaned from the pain in her head. She had just raised her back to see where she was and had seen herself in chains.  
Again!  
Damn!  
But this time she was at Jessica's house.  
One of the feet chained to the edge of the bed.  
"What the hell?"  
"You finally woke up" the brunette had entered the room.  
"Can you explain what's going on?"  
"It happens that I have to make you unwant to kill people."  
"I don't kill people!" She had defended herself "I kill those who hurt and deserves to be punished"  
"Who the fuck are you The Punisher?"  
"Well I could be!"  
"Stop with this crap, it won't happen."  
Trish had sighed "for how long do you think you'll keep me here?"  
"For as long as necessary."  
"What makes you think that the desire to punish the bad guys will pass me?"  
"Because I'll keep you here all my life otherwise."  
The blonde laughed "Jess, you can't."  
"Oh I can instead!"  
"Are you out of your mind?"  
"No, you are! And you need help and to be controlled. My home is where I spend most of my time and I will leave someone to watch you in case I go out."  
"It's kidnapping."  
"What do you want to do? Report me?" She had taunted "have a sit, let's see if they will worry more about Jessica Jones chaining her sister to a bed or her sister who killed two people!"  
Trish had raised her eyes to the sky "well, I won't report you. But I won't stop, not even a moment, to try to escape."  
"You will not succeed, you better be a normal person again."  
"What if I never go back to what I used to be?"  
Jessica had narrowed her eyes "You'll come back. The Trish I know is there somewhere."

 

Late at night, Jessica showed up again in her bedroom. To sleep this time.  
That was still her room and that was still her bed.  
She saw Trish sleeping curled up in a corner of the bed, so she decided to lying belly-up on the other side, keeping a distance from the other woman. It wasn't the first time they shared a bed, but neither was the case to sleep close to each others.  
"How is the Trish you know?" She had whispered the blonde.  
"What?"  
She thought she was sleeping.  
"First you said the Trish you know, well, how is she?"  
Jessica almost laugh but then she had realized that perhaps Trish no longer really knew who she was "well she is strong, determined, positive, self-confident. She does not care to put herself in danger when it comes to defending someone and she, more than any other person in the world, believes firmly in me "the curve of a sad smile had appeared on Jessica's lips" she always saw me as a hero. She ... she is the best part of me. It is the good that is in me. "  
Trish had turned from the other side and embraced her, sinking her face into the hollow of her neck.  
For her part, Jessica had remained in her position without moving a muscle. But Trish had not been upset, she had never been a type of hugs or effusions of affection, except in rare cases.  
"I’m sorry" the blonde blown on her neck "for everything. I just want to remove the evil from the world. "  
"You can't do it, Trish, nobody can do it. It is impossible to purify the world from evil people ... trying to do it will make you, the evil of the world. "  
"I didn't want you to see me as the villain."  
"I don't see you as the villain not yet ... look-" she jumped up from the bed "I don't even believe there are good and bad guys. Things are not white or black, there are millions of shades in the middle and you should all know it! "The tone of voice had risen" you go around as if you were a pristine heroine, clear and honest but you killed my mother, Trish, don't believe I'll ever forget it! And this makes you a shade of color in the midst of black and white, like all of us. "  
"Killing your mother was an extreme gesture, I had to protect you."  
She had raised her eyes to the sky "sure, keep repeating it"  
"I thought you had forgiven me ..." the blonde's voice was almost a whisper.  
"Teach me to forgive something like that."  
"Then why did you take care of me after my mother was killed? And why did you bring me here in the first place? Call the police. Get me out of your life. "  
"Because unfortunately I don't know how to be indifferent to you. If that asshole of Kilgrave was right about something, it’s that you are my exception. "

**Author's Note:**

> (There will probably be a sequel!)


End file.
